dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Cydonia Manor
Cydonia Manor was once the living quarters of a self proclaimed king of vampires, having been brought into the eternal night lands of Tesendar. As it is constantly within the Domain of Darkness the last residents of the manor, a collection of vampyrized ducks, remain fully capable of defending their previous lord's home. Overview Cydonia Manor, despite being a shard, doesn't isolate itself from Tesendar at all. Rather, it's another building in the residential district. This means it's exterior is effected by the state of Tesendar. Merely another fancy, victorian mansion amongst the other buildings within the Domain of Darkness. Once inside, however, it's true state is shown. Shiny, sparkling, and filled with modern technology and aesthetics complimenting the victorian style. But all the cleanliness is fake. The lights are dim, dust is layered over every surface, and a musky scent is constantly present. The mansion is two stories tall, three including the basement, with each room serving it's own specific purpose. The first floor consists of a study, lounge, foyer, kitchen, dining room, and a utility closet. The second floor consists mostly of four bedrooms, but the majority of it consists of a large ballroom with Cydonia's former throne inside it. The basement makes up one, giant room that acted as a torture dungeon for them. Strangely the mansion lacks any restrooms or showers, though every bedroom does come with a bath and vanity. Vampire Ducks Ducks tend to make roost in the foyer and ballroom when not guarding the mansion or nearby parts of the city. They have glowing red eyes and small teeth at the front of their bills. The ducks are also far more durable than normal, able to slam their bodies into someone mid flight with little damage to themselves. The ducks are relatively docile, only attacking those who they feel would cause harm to the manor or their current master. They are quite mercenary due to the loss of their original lord. If someone's able to show their willingness to care for them the ducks can be easily swayed, though they rarely stick together in cohesive groups. The majority will always remain to defend the mansion. Gameplay Throughout the manor, players can fight the vampire ducks. They have simple movesets, with only a ramming attack and a wing slap for BRV attacks and a bite for their HP, but they are numourous. Doing so can feel more like a musou game than a standard DCI NT match. Stage The Vampiric Ballroom is a circular stage designed around, as the name suggests, a large ballroom. It has a second floor balcony that characters can reach that's held up by pillars. If someone is slammed into the pillar, they will bounce off of it rather than being rushed against it. The back of the stage, the only part without a balcony, is a set of large windows that look down upon a moonlit forest. During the stage transition vampire ducks set themselves up on the railing of the balcony, cheering on the different fighters, while the moon shown through the window turns a blood red. Musical Theme *Stage: Vampire Lord's Empty Halls *Ducks: Blood-Sucking Quacks